


The morning Magnus lost his eyeliner

by clovertails



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovertails/pseuds/clovertails
Summary: Just a little domestic Malec fluff in the morning





	The morning Magnus lost his eyeliner

Magnus loved the mornings. It was the peace and quiet before the start to their busy days. It was the way Alexander looked when he slept, his normally stoic face, softened. It was they way the light fell in through the window and reflected off the gold sheets. This morning was no different.  
He heard Alec rummaging around somewhere in the loft, but right now he was focused on himself. He absolutely had to make this smokey eye perfect or else he was cancelling all of his plans. He knew his clients didn’t care about his makeup, but he’d be damned if they saw anything less than perfection out of him.  
He reached down to grab his eyeliner but it was nowhere to be found. Magnus looked around on the counter, but this didn’t make sense. He always had his makeup in order, never out of place. “Alexander!” he called.  
Alec peered over the side of the door, covering half of his face, “Yeah, babe?”  
“Have you seen my eyeliner?”  
Alec’s expression shifted, but then he smiled. He put his head down and moved the rest of the way into the doorway. He looked up at Magnus, still smiling.  
Alec had hastily applied eyeliner to his left eye, nothing about it was straight, but there was nothing ever straight about Alec. They stood in silence until Magnus couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. With his shoulders shaking and his eyes filled with tears, he moved in towards Alec.  
“I wanted to try it,”, Alec said, timidly, “but it was a lot harder than I thought.”  
It was just about the most endearing thing Magnus had ever seen. His Shadowhunter boyfriend, a man who literally slayed demons for a living, lost the battle to eyeliner.  
“Despite how uneven and messy it is, somehow you still look hot.”  
Alec’s eyebrows quirked up and he licked his lips. Magnus leaned in, still giggling, and kissed him. Magnus never believed that he could ever love someone this much, but after two years, Alec still continued to surprise him.  
Maybe imperfect makeup wasn’t such a bad thing after all, but Magnus was definitely still cancelling all his plans for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first fic I've ever written and I'm really excited to share it!!


End file.
